1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to non-invasive therapeutic devices for use on muscles, ligaments, and tendons and, more particularly, to a compliant cylindrical roller having deep tissue massage elements formed on an outer surface for selective application by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Massaging of muscles, tendons, and ligaments is known to provide therapeutic benefits in overcoming injuries to soft tissues, as well as addressing muscle tightness, lack of flexibility, soft tissue adhesions, knots, and scar tissues. The use of manual massage is also known to maintain good health of these tissues. Countless tools and massage aids have been developed to provide a mechanical advantage and to relieve stress on the hands of the massage provider.
Recently, large scale devices have been utilized, such as a large tube or a ball, in which the weight of the body is applied to the device. By positioning the body in various orientations with respect to the tube or the ball and rolling the body across the device such that the device rolls on a supporting surface, provides the application of greater force to the affected tissue. For example, one known device is nothing more than a tubular roller formed of foam material on which a user balances their body, typically in a reclining position, either on their back, side, or stomach. The roller has a smooth outer surface and is not supported on the ends. Some of these devices have textured surfaces to improve the effect of compressing soft tissue beneath the skin. One such device known as the RumblerRoller® manufactured and distributed by STI in Baton Rouge, La., incorporates bumps that have a firm yet flexible construction for continuously kneading the body. The closely spaced bumps (less than two inches apart) are designed to reduce area contact with the device while increasing pressure to provide a deeper, more penetrating action. The disadvantage of this design is that users cannot selectively position any one of the bumps over a desired area while not having bumps applied anywhere else on the body. Thus, there is a need for a roller massage device that provides for deep tissue massaging in selectable areas of the body without having surrounding tissue so deeply massaged.